Without a hope
by Aeternum
Summary: Sam and Leah are happily coasting through high school, oblivious to their future. Sam disappears and Leah is left wondering what happened to change everything. Leah, Sam and Emily's story.
1. Chapter 1 Easier times

_This is my first Fan Fiction, but I just love the whole Twilight universe so much I had to give it a go. I hope you enjoy it. This is my attempt at the Leah-Sam-Emily story, and the first of a few chapters. Please enjoy, and any constructive criticism would be appreciated._

_As always, these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and this is my imagined world of their story._

**WITHOUT A HOPE**

**Prelude**

_She was running through the forest in the pitch black of night, tree branches whipping her and gouging her skin. After what she ran, she could not remember, but she was desperate. Her chest ached and her eyes streamed with tears, and still she kept running. Further ahead, just out of reach she could hear the whining, such a pitiful and lonely sound. She felt herself gaining, stretching out, almost reaching that which she was chasing, and then the howl started. She stumbled in fright and fell into the undergrowth, tumbling and screaming his name..._

"Sam!"

She woke mid-scream tangled in her sheets. She was sweaty and scrabbling, with big tears rolling down her cheeks. Several moments passed before she realised she was in her bed, safe and a little too warm. Still, the sobs wracked her body and in gasps between she cried his name. She rolled over onto her stomach, her face pressed into the pillow to stifle the sounds of her sobs as she cried for the boy that she loved.

Outside her window, unheard through her tears, a plant rustled loudly as a large animal sped off into the night.

...

**Chapter 1 - Easier times**

As usual, when she finished school, there he was. He lounged over the side of the school wall, his dark eyes searching for her in the crowd escaping Biology. Her books clutched to her chest, she made her way towards him, a broad smile on her face. Spotting her, he jumped up and ran over to her, his smile beaming. Grabbing her in his arms, he lifted her up to kiss her deeply. Slowly he put her down, towering over her as his lips refused to leave hers. Eventually she grinned under his kiss and he pulled back, an eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"Missed me then?" she said coyly, a smirk playing on her lips.

He laughed loudly and grinned at her. "Not so much."

She hit him with her books and he grabbed her playfully, wrapping her up tightly in his arms, grinning down on her as she struggled. Eventually she huffed her defeat and went limp in his arms. Cupping a hand underneath her chin, he tilted her face to his and kissed her again lingeringly. She leant into him and her arms reached up to wrap around his neck. It was his turn to smile.

"I love it when you're all wrapped up like this, Leah," he said with a cheeky smile.

"And why is that?"

"Cos you're quiet!" he teased.

"You love it!"

Looking at her adoringly, he replied, "Yeah, I do."

She giggled and disentangled herself from his arms, and began to walk teasingly away. He started walking after her, and she started running, her hair flying behind her. A grin tossed over her shoulder at him made him laugh loudly, and he ran after her. With his long legs, he caught her in a matter of seconds, and he leapt towards her. She squealed as he almost tackled her and laughed, hitting him playfully. He tickled her and the peals of her laughter echoed off the buildings around them. With a swift swing, he had swept her legs from under her and had her caught up in his arms. As she wriggled and giggled, he planted gentle kisses all over her face. Slowly she stopped fighting him and gave him one last quick kiss.

"So, my sexy Sam," Leah said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, my luscious Lea-lea," her replied, his face inches from hers.

Leah looked into those warm dark eyes staring at her and forgot everything that was on her mind. For a while, she just looked at this boy that she loved and marvelled in the joy that he was hers. Gently her hands stroked the planes of his face and the length of his hair. He stood stock still, looking at her as if he couldn't tear his eyes away. She stopped and smiled up at him again.

"Let's go get that brother of mine," she said softly.

Lowering her to the ground, Sam stepped back only long enough for her smooth her skirt and reach for his waist. He draped an arm over her shoulders and walked in the direction of the gate with her. She frowned with concern.

She turned to him for a second. "Are you feeling all right? You feel really hot."

"That's 'cos I am hot!" he said as he winked at her.

She laughed and pushed him gently. "You wish Sam Uley."

He held her tighter. "No, I already have my wish. And she's standing right here next to me."

She squeezed him tight and off they walked to find her brother.


	2. Chapter 2 And so it began

_Again, these are the musings of my imagination, but the characters in essence belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Twilight saga. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and stay with me as I get through it. Enjoy - Aeternum 3_

**Chapter 2 – And so it began..**

Sam went hurtling into the cold water of First Beach, the waves pounding around his head. It felt like his blood boiled beneath his skin and even the chill in the water wasn't helping much. Still he swum, trying to cool off, trying to focus. His head felt fuzzy and he couldn't hold on to a coherent thought. It was making his life difficult. Working was hard, class was nigh on impossible and worst of all, he wasn't hearing Leah when she was talking to him. And she was mad. So mad that he would have to stay away the rest of the day until she calmed down. She would have understood if only he'd told her, but they were in the middle of exams and she was stressed enough. It was times like this he wished that he had a family like Leah's, complete with both parents. He loved his mother, but she was so busy working two jobs and trying to keep her head above water that she didn't have much time to be a parent. Most of the time, it didn't bother him, but he was feeling vulnerable and overwhelmed.

Suddenly, a cramp hit him. Instinctively he curled up but as he stopped swimming, a wave crashed down on his head, forcing him down into the grey swirling surf. He fought for the surface and narrowly avoided another wave by ducking underneath. He turned to look at the beach, and was astonished that it was miles away. He was in deep water. How had he gotten so far out? Even being distracted as he was, he had only been swimming for about 10 minutes. Or had he? More than a little frightened he turned around and swam for shore.

Mid-stroke, the cramp came back. Coursing down his spine, it felt like it was ripping him from inside out, straight down the middle. Sam gasped, and was pounded from behind by a wave, forcing him down into the dark depths of the water. He wanted to scream, but water filled his mouth and sent him into a panic. He looked around him, the salt water stinging his eyes, and he could only see the white water. Gritting his teeth against the agonising pain, he struggled in the direction he thought was up, but was then tumbled about by another wave crashing in. He swam franticly, his lungs burning. His eyes were having trouble focusing and the cramp stopped him from being able to move properly. All around the foam swirled and he was beginning to get light headed. He stretched his arm out, pain rippling through his back and was relieved when he broke the surface. A hot surge passed through him and the cramp abated. He began swimming towards the beach again, trying to coast along with the waves and take it easy. His whole body ached and he was starting to get tired. The burning felt a little bit like unbearable itchiness as well, though he couldn't stop to scratch. He was focusing on the shore.

He was on the crest of a wave when the next cramp immobilised his legs. Toes curling and gasping in pain, he was dumped again into the surf, without time for a breath. He wanted to cry out, but he knew it would not help. There was no one waiting for him, no one who knew he was here. Still a mile from shore, he was struggling and frightened. Why had he swum so far out? He was in trouble here and there was no chance of help. The pulsating, feverish surge rushed through him again and he was released from the cramping. His head broke the surface and he pushed all of his remaining strength into swimming. He needed to get back, back to shore, back to Leah. He needed to make it. His focus was so complete, he didn't see the figure on the cliff top, peering out in his direction. They startled, seeing the tired body so far out in the water, and began running down towards the beach. Stroke after tired stroke, he inched toward the beach. His head was spinning and he had to keep opening his sore eyes to check he was heading in the right direction. He needed to make it in past the rocks and he would make it, would be safely on the beach. After so much swimming, his arms felt stiff and heavy, and not even the shoreward current was helping much.

On the beach, a girl started stripping down, watching the weary head bobbing in the waves. She ran to the water's edge and dove in, surfacing and swimming with confident strokes towards him. He was struggling and his head slipped beneath the surface again. Another burst of energy had him fighting up again, taking some gasping breaths, but his rhythm was slipping and he was not making progress. The girl hurried her pace.

The cramp coursed through him again, and he arched in agony. He couldn't move, it hurt everywhere and any movement only made it worse. He was tumbled over and over again, and was starting to sink. Another wave picked him up and tossed him against a rock. It hurt, but was no match for the cramp. He couldn't breathe, any effort sucked in water. He was starting to accept he was going to drown. He wanted to swim but he just couldn't. It was too much. The pain was just too intense. He was sinking and there was nothing he could do.

Something warm wrapped around his waist and hauled him to the surface. He spluttered and coughed as the warm binding tugged him toward the beach. The waves crashed around them, but they just kept moving. Still paralysed by the cramp, he didn't move, didn't pay any attention. Then, rubbing against his feet, he felt the stony bottom of the beach. Unable to move, he just sighed in relief, regretting it an instant later when the pain claimed him.

"Sam?" a voice breathed in his ear. "Can you move?"

"No," he hissed through his gritted teeth.

A hand began massaging his knotted back, rubbing hard. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as the pain intensified like a flame blistering his flesh. But suddenly, he could move his back. The hands moved to his arms and kneaded them. He could move. The bonds had been lifted. He bent and rubbed his legs as the pair of arms held him firm. He could walk. Exhausted, he fought the knee deep surf up on to the beach and collapsed to his knees. The sea water in his stomach sloshed and he was swiftly bringing it all up again. Hands held back his hair and rubbed his back in soothing circular motions. When he was done, he crawled further up the beach and lay exhausted on the sand.

He heard the soft footsteps as his rescuer walked around him and knelt beside him.

"Sam, are you ok?"

His eyes opened to see Leah staring at him, dressed only in her underwear. Her eyes were wide with concern. He nodded very minutely and closed his eyes again. He heard her get up and walk back down the beach. Funny, he could hear everything as he lay there. The crisp sound of her shaking out her clothes, the sand shifting beneath her feet as she put them back on. He listened to each light pad of her footsteps as she came back across the beach to him.

She stopped beside him and sat on the ground. He looked up at her through his bleary eyes, hoping that she could read the silent thanks in his gaze. Her brow wrinkled as she frowned, the anger of her fright finally making its way to the surface.

"What happened out there? What were you doing out so far?" she asked, her voice cracking.

He coughed, and she was all concern as she slid in next to him, her hand stroking his hair.

"Never mind," she said quickly. "Tell me when we get you home. Do you think you can walk?"

He took a deep breath and quickly tested his limbs. They seemed to function. He was exhausted, but at a slow pace, he thought he could make it. He coughed harshly again, and nodded at her. He pushed himself up on to all fours, her hand quickly snaking across his back to steady him. Slowly, they got him upright and he leaned against her heavily. He became aware of her trembling against him and he looked down at her.

"Lea-lea?" he asked, his voice like gravel.

Instantly, her face lifted to his and he could see the tears in her bright worried eyes. At his grimace of unhappiness with himself, she quickly turned her face away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her grip tightened around his waist and she leaned into him.

"Let's get you home," she said, tugging him toward the path.

"I love you Lea-lea," he all but whispered into her wet hair.

She looked up and smiled tightly at him. "Love you too."

Together, they stumbled exhausted up the path.

...

Sam lay in bed, restlessly curling in pain. He was trapped in the middle of some horrible waking nightmare. Fever raged up and down his body, making him sweat all over. He couldn't get comfortable and his body itched and burned from head to toe. He groaned as the cramps would pass through him, making every cell in his body scream in silent torture. He panted with the exertion of every breath. Every sound was excruciating and every time he opened his eyes the room spun. Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes as shut them tight, his eyes burning from the searing pain of the overhead light. His mouth felt so dry and swollen simultaneously. He wanted water but to reach out and grab his cup of water brought on new spasms of pain every time. Leah had finally gone home an hour ago when he had begged her. He couldn't bear the thought of her seeing him so weakened like this. She would not go and he had all but screamed at her to do it. The hurt in her eyes stabbed at him like a knife, but he couldn't watch the pain it caused her to see him like this. It briefly crossed his mind that he might really be sick, but he couldn't concentrate on that thought for long.

Finally he got up and switched off the light. He swayed unevenly and crunched against the wall. He slid down to the wooden floor and hit the floor with a thud. For a second he lay twitching in the moonlight, before passing out and going deathly still.


	3. Chapter 3 Missing

**Chapter 3 – Missing**

Jane Uley, Sam's mother, had just gotten home from work. It was 2am and she was dead on her feet, exhausted with the struggle of juggling two jobs, day after day. She rubbed her tired eyes and divested herself of her bag on the counter. Wearily she took off her shoes and headed down the corridor to her bedroom. With a motherly concern, she opened the door to her son's room to check on him. She was surprised when it would not open. Peering through the crack of the open door, she gasped when she saw her son shaking feverishly on the floor. Sliding her thin arm through the door, she pushed him gently. He was much heavier than she remembered, and she sighed as she realised again how much she was missing out on with him. But this was urgent. She pushed again and he rolled slightly. With a considered exertion, she gave him a shove and he rolled over. She opened the door and hurried in. One cool hand lay across his forehead as the other took his pulse. He was hot and his heart raced. She was very concerned. Gently, she stroked his face and hair, trying to rouse him.

"Sam," she said softly.

He was still. She gently shook his shoulder and called his name again. He woke with a start, his wide unfocused eyes barely seeing her. Blinking, he sat up and looked around.

"What am I doing here?" he murmured.

She looked concerned. "Honey, you're very warm. Are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head. "Not really Mum. I think I'm coming down with something."

She touched his face again. He shivered as she touched his skin with her cool hands. A small frown creased her forehead. She helped him up, and into bed. She tucked him in and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. His temperature really concerned her. She got up gently from the bed, determined not to disturb him until she needed to. She got the thermometer from the bathroom vanity and came back into his room. The thermometer slid from her grasp as she took in the empty bed and the window, open to the cold night air and the moonlit forest.

**...**

"You're what?!" Leah practically yelled.

Harry Clearwater put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. The search for Sam Uley had been on-going over the last three nights. No one had seen the boy. It was almost as if he had disappeared into thin air. Chief Swan and the rest of the Forks police had been looking for him in the local area but no one had found anything. There was some real concern for the boy's health, as his mother had reported that he was sick when he had left. Unfortunately, not only had they found nothing, but the story was consistent with a run-away. Chief Swan had ignored all the protocols because there was mitigating factors but the truth was, some people just don't want to be found. And now he had to explain this to the boy's mother and his very agitated girlfriend.

"Unfortunately, we cannot look for him anymore, Ms. Clearwater," Chief Swan stated, tugging absent-mindedly at his badge. "We're abandoning the search."

Leah's mouth was agape. She looked to Jane Uley, who's eyes were dark with worry. Jane had not been to work in days; nor sleeping it appeared, judging by the dark rings under her eyes. Sam was her only child and his disappearance was taking its toll.

"But what if he's hurt? What if he can't help himself?" Leah said. "We can't just leave him out there!"

"There is nothing more we can do, Ms Clearwater. We have nothing to go on."

Leah chewed thoughtfully on her lip for a second. She raised her eyes to Chief Swan and looked at him for a moment.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?" she asked the chief.

He nodded his assent and walked leisurely out the front door. Harry made to follow his daughter but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I'm ok, Dad," she said. "Just give us a second."

She walked up the chief and stood beside him, looking at the forest Sam Uley had disappeared into.

"What if there was something more?" she asked tentatively. "Some more information?"

"Now, that would depend on the information," Chief Swan replied with a raised eyebrow.

Leah swallowed. "Sam almost drowned the day he disappeared."

Chief Swan looked at her for a long moment. "Go on."

"He was swimming off First Beach, and something happened, because he was really tired and almost went down in the surf. I saved him, and he said he was fine, but I didn't ever find out how he got so far out. And he was really far out."

She took a deep breath. "And he hasn't been the same at school, not paying attention to anything, like he was somewhere else. Which isn't like him."

Chief Swan looked thoughtful. "Do you think he was suicidal, Ms Clearwater?"

"No!" Leah exclaimed and then calmed. "I just... don't think he knows what he's doing."

Chief Swan looked back at the forest. "I don't think that changes anything. It indicates an abnormal pattern of behaviour prior to that night, which is not something unusual in these sort of cases. The only reason we have had a full blown search, Ms Clearwater, is that we were concerned because he was sick. You haven't given me anything new to go on I'm afraid."

He took off his hat and rubbed his head, ducking his head and looking uncomfortable. He could see as clear as day that she loved this missing boy. Pretty as hell too, Chief Swan couldn't imagine why the boy would leave, but there was neither rhyme nor reason with most runaways.

"I'm sorry, but we will still have to call off the search."

Leah's lip trembled and her eyes welled with tears.

"Now that doesn't mean we don't do anything further. Not by a long shot," the chief iterated. "It means that we now give his information out to surrounding stations, and they can keep an eye out for him there.

"But I think Sam will probably come on home when he's ready," he said softly

Leah nodded glumly, looking out at the forest and Chief Swan left her to have a few moments.

Harry quietly walked outside several minutes later and saw his daughter's shoulders heaving. He came up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh honey, it'll be alright," he said soothingly.

Leah turned into his chest and clutched at his shirt as loud sobs wracked through her. Her father held her gently and stroked her hair as his little girl cried her heart out for the boy who, in his eyes, clearly didn't deserve her.

**...**

It was another pitch black night in La Push, a situation Leah found quite fitting. She silently put on her sneakers and a warm jacket. She slipped a flashlight into her pocket and climbed out her open window. She ran to the forest near Sam's house and began walking a track she'd walked every night. It was an old hunter's track with many twists and turns but Leah was hoping it would lead her to Sam. It was over a week and a half since he'd been home and there'd still been no word. She knew that he wouldn't run away, wouldn't leave her like this on purpose, being eaten up with worry. She knew she and Jane looked alike in their suffering: dark ringed eyes, listless movements, limp hair. They were both at a loss to explain what had happened to him. And so, night after night, Leah walked the path she knew he must have gone down in an effort to find him. She went a mile into the wood before starting to call.

"Sam!" she yelled, waving her torch around the dense forest.

She peered into the dark forest, knowing it was next to hopeless, but she had to try to find him. For him, she had to try.

**...**

_Why wouldn't she leave him be? Didn't she know he was a monster? Couldn't she sense it?_

Sam skirted around Leah in the forest, watching her fumble down the dark paths. A soft growl rumbled in his throat.

_Why did she risk her life for him? Surely she'd realise that he didn't want to be found._

But she hadn't, and so Sam had followed her every night, worried for her safety. He didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling there was others more monstrous than he was, out here in the dark. And so he became her protector, watching out for her on these ridiculous excursions. Prickles of irritation that he had to play babysitter raised his hackles but these moments normally passed quickly. Instead, he would find himself watching her, watching the lithe movements of her body and the concern in her face. He almost gave himself away a number of times by whining pitifully as he realised what pain he was causing her.

It was 3am before she gave up and turned for home. Her feet scuffed at the ground now, and her movements were slower. She shuffled to the end of the path and walked out of the forest. He was waiting for her to cross the clearing behind his house to the road when he heard her gasp and drop her flashlight. In an instant he was standing behind her in the dark forest, pulled up just short of being able to be seen.

**...**

"Leah."

Leah gasped and dropped the flashlight to the ground. The voice had caught her off guard and frightened her. In the half light, she could see Jane Uley, standing in a white dressing gown in the clearing. She walked up to Leah, looking ghostly as she glided across the clearing.

"Leah honey," she began, looking earnestly at Leah's face. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

"S'ok," Leah mumbled, picking up her flashlight.

Jane's eyes bored fiercely into Leah's and she grabbed her shoulders to emphasise her point. "Leah, you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Leah asked obstinately, lifting her chin.

"Looking for him," Jane replied softly. "He'll come back if and when he wants to, and not before then."

She continued, " I thought I had raised him to be different, but maybe he's more like his father than I thought. Maybe he needs to be free. Whatever the case, I know that neither of us could bear to have it on our conscience if something were to happen to you out there in the forest."

"You need to stop going."

Leah shrugged. "Alright. I wouldn't want you to worry anymore than you already are."

Jane smiled tightly back at her. "Thanks sweetheart."

With that, Leah shrugged out of her grasp and walked quickly back to the road. She wanted to be out of sight before the anguish bubbled up and made her cry. She didn't want to inflict that on Jane as well.

Jane watched her go and slumped a little, tears burning in her eyes as well as she trudged back to bed and another sleepless night.

**...**

Sam followed Leah home, always just out of sight. He was agitated and upset. He had heard what his mother had said. She had compared him to his dropkick father who had left her, frightened and pregnant. It made him angry and sad and remorseful all at the same time. He didn't know what to think. He was a monster, he was just trying to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. Not because he wanted to do this to either of them. His shoulders hunched involuntarily and he ducked his head. A single tear rolled down his furry cheek as he looked at the two women who loved him. But he was afraid, afraid to hurt them, afraid of the monster he had become.

He followed Leah home and was wracked with guilt when he realised she was crying as she ran, stumbling and sobbing. With trepidation he watched her climb in her window, and he waited, listening to her ragged breaths. When he could hear her quiet even breathing, he hoisted himself into the tree outside her window. He watched her as she fell into exhausted slumber, her hair splayed out on the pillow, limbs spread out across the bed. He watched her peaceful countenance, like a sweet and still doll. The age fell away from her as she slept and she was so sweetly beautiful in the moonlight. He wanted to crawl in beside her and hold her, making sure she would never have the need to cry again. But he watched over her instead, distant and separate from her.

Then her sleep changed. She was twisting and turning, thrashing uselessly against her covers. Sam watched her, whining as he heard her distress. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't want anything to hurt her, even her dreams. She was mumbling something that he couldn't make out, and he leaned in close, his doggy breath frosting the glass. He howled miserably, her pain torturing him as he watched over her. Then she screamed his name, pushing herself up in bed. He couldn't bear to see her so frantic but he couldn't give himself away. For one, he had trouble changing into his human form when he was agitated like this. For two, he was sitting outside her window staring in like a stalker, and lastly, under this pelt he would be naked. Not something that he thought would go down well. The last knife twisted when she began to sob, gasping his name into her pillow. She couldn't even escape him in her dreams.

He leapt from the tree and sprinted out into the night. Tears streamed down his muzzle and he ran. He had made a decision. He would go back, because being missing was causing more suffering than it was preventing. He stretched out his legs and ran until they burned, until he was quite exhausted. He approached his house, listening for the sounds of his mother. He heard her soft breathing and knew she was fast asleep. In the clearing, he sat and concentrated. Slowly, he was able to shift himself back to his normal form. He climbed in the window and curled up in bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**...**

Jane Uley did as she had done every morning since Sam had left – she checked his room first thing in the morning. She gasped, and knelt by his bedside, crying for joy. Sam stirred and rolled over. She tried to smile at him through her teary eyes but she just kept crying.

"Aw, Mum, c'mon," he mumbled. "I was only gone two weeks."

She growled at him. "Two weeks, Sam Uley! Two weeks?! Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear? You go wherever you please, only you tell me and you call me to let me know you're alright. Its only you and me kid, and I couldn't take it if you did that again."

She hugged him fiercely, and with one last longing look at him sighed and got up from the floor. She paused in the doorway and turned to him.

"And honey, I think you should give Leah a call."

He grimaced. She looked at him searchingly for a second and then closed the door behind her. She went to their kitchen and picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello, Sue? Sam has arrived home.. No I don't think she should... Just let her know he's ok, and when he's ready, he'll come and see her.."

She paused. "He's home but he's not all here yet. Still a little bit missing."

Sam listened from his room. He was missing alright. The Sam he had been was gone, and in his place was a monster. And there was nothing he could do. Nothing but give in and be the monster he had become.


	4. Chapter 4 Distances

**Chapter 4 – Distances**

Leah waited on the porch, swinging her legs irritably. Sam had been avoiding her, she was sure of it. First she had been worried, then she had been upset and now she mad. How could he do this to her? She had been the one who dragged him from the surf. She had brought him home and tried to look after him. She had called him innumerable times trying to see how he was. Then he disappeared on her! And she had held his mother's hand as they worried together. Her nails were bitten to the quick and her school work had been suffering. She didn't deserve this. Why was he doing this? Wasn't he supposed to love her? She bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened and tried to suck in some deep breaths. She needed to be calm.

She heard him before she saw him. Her hands trembled, but she quickly used them to pull on her skirt which already sat perfectly across her legs. Sam loped gracefully up the path and she watched him. She was sure that he'd grown taller in the two weeks, so much so that he almost looked like a different person. This Sam had a petulant look on his face, and his nose was wrinkled up. It almost stopped her heart, that expression, and it felt like the two weeks of torment hadn't stopped. _This wasn't her Sam_.

He stopped so far away she wondered if he could even see her. He looked indecisive, like he wanted to run. She called out to him.

"I can see you Uley!"

He slumped a little in defeat. Angry tears welled in Leah's eyes but she forced them back. She was not the girl who cried a lot, and that seemed to be all she did these days. He slunk up to the house to stand right in front of her. The sneer was back on his face, and Leah ached.

"What do you want, Leah?" he almost snarled at her.

She was taken aback. She had no intention of letting this get nasty, no matter how angry she was.

"You," she blurted sadly. "Always you."

He stepped back like he'd been slapped. After all he had done, here she was, still fighting for him. He regained his head. It had to be ended, for her own good.

"Well, I thought you would have gotten the message by now. This is over Leah."

The shock on her face, followed by the wave of pain was worse than he had imagined. Inside, he screamed at himself to hold her. But outside, the steely facade endured. He was shaking, and it was getting worse.

She looked at him fiercely, tears brimming in her eyes. "Sam Uley, I know you love me."

"I know it in bones, in my head and in my heart."

"You are not getting rid of me that easily," she growled.

Then the tears came, washing down her face. She was disgusted with herself, and wiped them away as fast as she could. He shook violently, but he couldn't move. He couldn't leave her.

"And you're not missing anymore Sam," Leah yelled, "but you're certainly not here!"

Sam's head lowered as replied miserably, "I know."

Leah stopped stock still. She took in the clothes, which were torn and dirty. She looked at his unshaven face. He looked miserable and so tired. At that moment, she decided to stop making things difficult for him. She walked right over to him and hugged him tightly. For a second, he stood absolutely still, but then relaxed and returned her hug.

"I miss you," she murmured into his chest. He smelt different – less like a boy, more.. earthy was the only word she could think of.

He sighed into her hair. "Me too."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't shut me out. I can help."

"No one can help."

The blank look in his eyes frightened her. It was so cold and lonely. She reached up to touch his face.

"Just let me try Sam. _Please_. Let me _in_."

He acquiesced. He looked down on her and opted for a partial truth. "I don't know, Lea-lea."

"I just.. _don't know_."

Disconsolately, he leaned his head against hers. They made a sweet picture, the boy, almost-a-man, wrapped defeatedly around the little hurting girl. And they stayed that way for a while, silently salving each other's wounds and repairing their fragile hearts.

**...**

Sam wandered around town, bored and listless. He couldn't sleep at night. Whatever he had become was clearly nocturnal. He yawned and slumped against a wall. He had to do something about this, it was out of control. Too bad he didn't know what to do. He hadn't been to school today. No point, he'd be snoring as soon as he hit the seat. Luckily things were working with Leah again. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Sam saw Old Quil crossing the street, laden down with heavy groceries. Though his tired body was complaining, he felt obliged to offer his assistance. The proud old man was struggling, and was loathe to show it, but as Sam had offered and as Quil was a pragmatist, he took him up on the offer. As they walked to Old Quil's house, they talked about the old stories of La Push, the old legends. Something at the back of Sam's brain was trying to be remembered, but it was foggy and indistinct. Sam left it, knowing that it would come back eventually.

When Old Quil's purchases were safely inside, Sam left him to it, shaking his hand firmly at the door. The old man winced, and then his eyes flew open as he took Sam in appraisingly. Sam smiled awkwardly and left. As he walked away, he could feel the old man's eyes watching him, and when he turned around, Sam could still see the old man standing in the open doorway.

**...**

Sam was at home one afternoon when the phone rang. He thought it would be school, so he answered it, just to let them know he was home "sick". But it wasn't the school.

"Sam," the voice started. "Its Old Quil."

Sam grunted. He was never good with this phone thing.

"Listen," the old man continued. "I know you're not busy, and I have a little work you could do for me. Do you think you could come on over in half an hour?"

Sam was hesitant. He liked Old Quil but suspected there was another motive for inviting him round. But he was curious, so he agreed.

"See you then."

Sam stood holding the phone, not listening to the dial tone, just thinking. He had to go in prepared. His hands started to tremble, which he knew was a bad sign. Quickly, he ran from the house, stepping out of his clothes as he went. He put them in his teeth as he leapt through the trees, bursting into wolf form. He was more prepared this way, with his eyes and ears sharp. He was still getting used to the sense of smell, which could be overwhelming, but was helpful in its own way. In minutes, he was at Old Quil's house, hiding in the forest in the back. His nose to the wind, he waited. And he didn't have to wait long. Harry Clearwater drove up with Billy Black, parking out of sight behind the house.

_So it involved the elders. What were they planning?_

The wolf paced in the trees, trying to think. Survival instinct was rearing its ugly head. He could go in there, all fur and teeth, stop whatever was being planned. But he was still thinking, pacing back and forth between the trees. He had never had problems with the council before, and in general, they tried to stay out of people's lives. Sometimes they gave a talking-to to wayward kids, if they thought they needed guidance, but that was about it. This might be the case here; that the old men meant well. Sam took a deep breath. Could he control himself? He figured he could, but he'd keep closest to the door, just in case.

_Here goes nothing..._

Sam slowly stretched the internal human out and over the wolf. It was becoming easier with time, but he figured he still had a ways to go. He put on his clothes and walked towards the house. He was annoyed that he had forgotten shoes, but maybe that would indicate to the council that he knew he wasn't here to help an old man.

He knocked at the door and waited. Inside he could hear the old man shuffling to the door, and the breathing of the other two men. His eyes narrowed as the door opened. He could smell them too, and their nervousness.

"Come in Sam," old Quil said, gesturing to the lounge.

Sam sat in the chair closest to the door, his body tense and shaking. He looked at the old man directly.

"You can tell the others to come out."

Sam was getting used to the deeper timbre of his voice, but it startled the others. This boy was only... what... _17?_ This whole situation was new to them too and the changes it wrought were still surprising.

Harry and Billy came out from the kitchen, and made themselves comfortable in the lounge room. With searching eyes, they sat silently appraising him.

"Ok, so what's this about?" Sam snapped, his body shaking nervously.

The elders looked at each other silently. Billy Black rolled forward to begin.

"Do you remember, Sam," he began, "the stories of the spirit wolves and the cold ones?"

Sam indicated he had with a slight nod.

"Well, what the stories don't tell you is how and why the spirit wolf transformations occur."

Sam perked up. Maybe this was what he had been trying to remember. He looked eagerly at the old sage.

"Now, tell me. Have you been running a temperature, son?"

Billy looked intensely at Sam when he nodded.

"And been out most nights?"

Sam shifted in his seat. All the staring was making him nervous. The shaking grew worse. Billy saw this and backed off a little.

"Sam," Billy asked. "Do you trust me?"

Thinking for a moment, Sam looked at Billy and gave him a definite nod. Billy swallowed the lump in his throat and continued heavily.

"Sam."

"We think you might be a werewolf."

...

Sam walked away from the meeting confused. They had talked for hours on the topic of the old stories, and had made him show them the transformation. It had all been taken in sagely, and they had asked him a thousand questions. And told him it had been the Cullens, the cold ones, who had made this happen to him. Sam bit back a bitter growl that rose in his throat. He didn't like them, but he believed Billy when he said he was sure that they didn't know.

Sam sighed. The final bit had been the worst. He could not, under any circumstances, tell Leah. She couldn't know because it might be a danger to her later. And he had to try and stay away, until he was in better control. Funny thing was, he was in control with Leah, didn't matter how angry he got. But still.. maybe it was best. But he wasn't giving her up entirely. He had tried that once, and see how well that had worked.

He listened as he walked away. He had not let them know just how acute his hearing really was. Their voices carried to him softly in the stillness.

"Do you think he's imprinted on Leah?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

Sam's lip raised. _Happy for the boys to become "protectors", but not happy for your little girl to be with one, huh Harry?_

Billy's reply was tired. "I don't know Harry. It's supposed to be rare but those two are very close. I wouldn't be surprised. And in that case, he really has an obligation to tell her."

They were all silent for a moment.

Old Quil spoke. "Let it be for the moment, and we can let him tell her later if that's the case. They're only children. And I have a feeling that Sam hasn't told us everything just yet."

But Sam was already gone. As he ran, he rolled the word over in his mind. _Imprint_. He was pretty sure it described how strongly he felt for Leah, and this way, he didn't need to keep away anymore. And so he ran, ran back to her door.


	5. Chapter 5 Who said it would be easy?

_A/N: Sorry was on a roll. Here's the next installment, and I think it will -now- be a couple of days before the next one. Thanks everyone. Aeternum_

**Chapter 5 – Who ever said it would be easy?**

It was late one night when they received the phone call.

Harry muttered angrily under his breath as he reached for the phone. He answered more with a huff than an intelligible word. The whole house listened silently.

"Yes, this is he," Harry replied grumpily.

A silence, then they heard the phone drop. And Harry gasping for breath. Everyone leapt from their beds to run to Harry's side. Sue thought he might be having a heart attack, and was quizzing a blustering Harry. The receiver swung gently against the counter. Leah could hear a voice coming from the mouthpiece and picked it up.

"Leah Clearwater," she stated. "Do you mind telling me what you just told my father to give him a veritable heart attack?"

The man on the other end cleared his throat. "Leah, it's Chief Swan. There's been some bad news.."

**...**

Another school day. Sam leaned wearily against a tree, waiting for Leah to hurry up and be ready. Sometimes she was such a pain in the ass. He smiled though, because he still loved it. Since he had told Leah some of his story, she had been calmer and their lives had been easier. They had settled back into the easy routine of their relationship as if nothing had ever happened. All things considered, he was pretty lucky.

He heard her thumping down the stairs, rushing around the house grabbing necessities for the day. But there was another walk now, soft and he would imagine graceful. He shook his head, thinking he was hearing things, but it was still there. Automatically he tensed, alert and wary. It was strange for something so mundane to sound so.. _beautiful_.

There was no more time to think as the door burst open and Leah walked sombrely from the house. His wide smile was for her and he began to walk towards her, arms outstretched. She ran into the circle of his arms and he was winded, not by the girl, but by the vision he saw walking from the Clearwater house.

Everything had stopped. Sam felt a falling away of everything he thought he knew. His eyes widened, pupils dilating, and a thrumming rush engulfed him. Suddenly, there was nothing but her. The vision with the graceful walk and the long silken waves of hair. Her eyes met his for an instant and widened with unconscious recognition, until they both blushed. Sam's whole body vibrated like a tightly wound spring. He felt ensnared in a web of velvet ropes, and was sure he wasn't unhappy about it.

Leah pounded on his chest. "SAM!"

He shook his head and looked down at her. He could still feel for her, but it was like a washed out colour, a faded scent.

He gasped under his breath, "_Imprint!_"

He looked at the vision and at Leah. His self control was giving way, he skin was crawling, he had to get away!

Pushing Leah back, he turned and ran. Leah was horrified. She knew what the trembling meant and understood, but it was only her cousin. She looked back, confused, at her cousin standing on the porch.

"It's just my cousin Emily!" she yelled after him "Sam, c'mon! SAM!"

He heard her as he ran away, rolling the vision's name over in his mind. _Emily. Sam and Emily._ _Emily and Sam. _And he knew that everything was in its right place.

Leah stared after him.

"Did he say.. imprint?"


	6. Chapter 6 Incongruous moments

**Chapter 6 – Incongruous moments**

Emily had not been the same since that 24 hours. It had started out as a normal day, just a normal day with her family. She'd lost her family then, in one fell swoop, on a cloudless night. And the worst part was that she couldn't remember the last things that she'd said to them before she never had a chance to say goodbye. She didn't even remember the accident, the car sliding out on the shining bitumen, the twist and screech of the metal as it accommodated the tree. The only memory she had was of waking, sore and frightened in the gratingly bright hospital with her only other family all around her. With red ringed eyes they had laid on the love and held onto her as she floated away on the tide of her grief. Emily had felt withdrawn, feeling like the gentle feelings that had existed in her soul would never return. Everything she had loved was lost.

Then, on the porch of her aunt and uncle's house, she had seen the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. When he had opened his arms to Leah, her heart had plummeted when she realised that this must be Sam. _Leah's_ Sam. Then he'd looked at her and she had been falling, falling on the spot. Light had rushed through her, making her tingle from her head to her toes. The deep silent ocean inside her had twitched and crashed inside her like the sea in a storm. She had watched his eyes widen, understand, and then panic. He looked at Leah, in his arms, and then back to her. Then he had bolted, faster than thunderclap. And her life that had been bleak before became a wasteland, and her inner ocean stagnated.

**...**

Sam found Leah that night, sitting on the back porch under the stars. She was wrapped in her own arms, her eyes closed to the beauty of the evening. Everything about her face was hard, from the tenseness in her jaw to her gritted teeth. Looking at her, he could see about her everything he had loved and it ached that those feelings had been submerged. Because he had loved her, he knew the landmarks of her pain, and Leah was marked like a road map of emotional turbulence.

"Come with me."

Her eyes flicked open, wide and dark. One eyebrow raised, she appraised him standing before her. His expression was hangdog and he stood there, his hand outstretched towards her. For a moment she just looked at him with a tired expression. She sighed and put her hand in his and followed him into the dark. From the attic window, a thin face stared hollowly out at the scene.

He stopped and pulled her onto his back. Her arms entwined about his neck and she wrapped her legs tight about his waist. Nestling in under his hair, she breathed deeply, getting warm from the heat of him. His skin was smooth beneath her cheek and she rubbed her face against him softly.

Eventually his pace slowed and she realised where they were. They were down by the beach, where she had pulled him from the water. This had been their place since, because it was where all the trouble had started and had been solved. With a practised ease, he swung her from his back and sat her on the old driftwood log next to him. He sat apart from her, his shoulders hunched and tense.

"Sam," she asked. "What the hell is going on?"

His eyes were impossibly dark in the moonlight. Deep pools of impossible midnight. Leah was speechless as he looked at her. They were so liquid, so.. regretful. She realised he was crying from the tracks on his cheeks. His shoulders were shaking.

"Oh Babes," she exclaimed, grabbing him in a tight hug. "What's wrong?"

" You were my life buoy, keeping me from sinking."

Sam swallowed, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. It was almost impossible to bear, this burden. He had never wanted this. He imagined that Leah would be Mrs Uley, would be the mother of his children. He had even scouted out a house for them. There were so many plans he'd had for the two of them, all of which had now come to naught.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything Leah. No one could have asked for more from someone they love."

He paused for a ragged breath as she stroked his hair. "Whatever happens, I want you to know Leah, that I truly loved you."

"And you were everything," he finished lamely.

"Were?" she choked, falling away from him.

Slowly he turned to her. Taking her face between his hands, he stared at her sadly and sighed.

"Lea-lea, this isn't going to work."

"This?"

"Us."

She was strangely silent. Sam turned to her, regret and disappointment clear in his eyes. Leah's eyes were closed and she was turned away from him. She seemed a statue, cold and untouchable as ice. He reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Don't.. touch.. me!" Leah snarled through her gritted teeth.

Sam flinched back in shock. He watched as Leah sprang from her seat and sprinted as fast as she could across the sand. He even watched as she wound her way up the cliff face, stumbling . He could hear her crying from where he sat. He would wait until she'd climbed the face, and follow her home. He might have broken her heart but he wasn't heartless.

And despite the submersion, he still loved her deep down. Just more like a friend... or a brother.

**...**

Leah ran through the forest, tears streaming from her eyes and down her face. Branches whipped her body as she ran but she didn't care. The external punishment she inflicted upon herself was only a tenth of the pain beneath her skin. She couldn't think. She just needed to run and run and run until she gave up all feeling, all thinking, all realisation. Beneath her skin, her whole body crawled. And she pushed herself faster and harder. Burning through her was her anger and her disappointment. Every muscle was aching and searing the inside of her skin. Suddenly she burst through the trees and realised she was home. She collapsed onto her knees and sobbed pitifully. For all the hopes and dreams she'd had, for all the plans undone and for all the love she had to give that wasn't quite enough. She laid on the dirt and curled into a foetal position as sob after sob tore from her. After everything they'd been through, she'd thought he was hers.

_**He was meant to be hers**__._

**...**

Emily woke up, turning her sleepy face to the window, and to the moon shining gently down upon her. Her attic room was sweetly scented and warm, and she cuddled up under her blankets. With a sigh she rolled over, pulling the covers up to her chin. Slowly her eyes fluttered closed. As she began to drift, she thought she heard the sound of an animal in pain. In her addled state, she wondered if it was herself, because she'd been crying herself to sleep lately so it wouldn't be out of turn. She lay there for a few more moments before she realised it was outside. With heavy-limbed movements, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She knelt by the window, looking out at the brightly lit lawn. A huddled shape near the tree line caught her eye. She looked harder, leaning against the window. Suddenly, she recognised her cousin.

In a moment, she was out of the bed, flying lightly down the stairs and out the back door. Sliding to the ground, she gathered Leah in her arms. She felt wrong, like she was broken. Leah was curled against her, her tears moistening the nightdress Emily wore. Emily choked up listening to her cousin's distress. She began stroking Leah's hair, slow and soothingly, and rocking. Non-descript sounds began falling out of her lips and into Leah's nearby ear. Her heart was breaking listening to Leah cry. It could only mean one thing, when Leah had left with Sam, and essentially because Leah held only one thing dear. _Sam_.

Emily's teeth gritted in anger. How could he have done this to her beautiful, sweet cousin? After everything Leah had been through with him? In her arms, Leah's tears began to cry out, to dry up. There was only so many tears she could cry tonight. Emily squeezed her tenderly and rubbed her back. Leah moved, looked up at her cousin, and began to speak.

Emily shushed her. "Not now Lea. Tomorrow. Let's get you upstairs."

In a very lady-like motion, Leah wiped her eyes and her nose on her arm. Dejectedly, she let the warm pressure of Emily's arms help her up and guide her towards the house. Together, they passed silently through the open doorway and into the silent, sleeping house.

In the shadows, Sam watched, torn. There, together, were his past and his future. One he had broken, just by loving her. They were irrevocably linked and he knew it would not be easy to reconcile them.


	7. Chapter 7 Disconsolate

**Chapter 7 – Disconsolate**

Going through the motions was an everyday job for Leah now. Every day was a new chance to show herself that if she could just make it through one more day, then somehow tomorrow would be better. She felt like a hollow tree, the outer shell still giving the appearance of a tree, but cold and hollow beneath the bark. Wind would rush through the gaps and only make her feel more empty. It was an imagery that gave the distraught part of her some comfort.

Luckily, because she didn't want to leave the house, and doing nothing left her with only her intolerable thoughts, her grades were spectacular and she was saving money. Venturing from the house unnecessarily could lead to a surprise meeting with Sam, and Leah couldn't risk it. Not with the way she was feeling. So she worked out the back of the general store and went straight to and from school. The facade she was carefully building fooled most people, but Sam would see right through it. And it wouldn't help that the second that she saw him that it would crumble. So, safe was better than sorry.

Since Emily had come to live with them, life had been easier. Less chores and her best friend living in the room above hers. Actually, without Emily, these months would have been unbearable. Somehow, she knew when to give Leah time and space, let her work through it. With each morning the smile on her face gave Leah hope, when Emily had lost so much. The gentle humming as she did her school work and the quiet way she just got on with things inspired Leah. Sometimes Leah wished she had as much grace, but it was not a way you became but a way you naturally were, so she didn't dwell on it.

The worst thing about it all though was the looks her family gave her. Her brother looked pityingly at her, not knowing yet what it was to have loved and lost. The sympathetic looks of her mother's wanted to make her hide. But the appraising looks her father gave her were torture. She was her father's daughter, and she felt he could see it all, the cracks in her external facade and the tenuous hold she had on

Mostly she oscillated between upset and just plain furious with Sam. Often she would think, _I was so wasted on you_. She just couldn't figure out what had happened between them. Everything had been almost normal again, almost perfect. Everything had been resolved. Everything but his feelings for her. With every passing day, she had to stop herself running to him, throwing herself at him and begging for him back. She might be desperate for him, but she had more self respect than that. She would not think about it, then the fundamental question would flood back.

_What had happened to make Sam suddenly stop loving her?_

**...**

Stretching his legs out, Sam ran, feverish with intent. The guilt was still burning in his blood, and he was atoning. Every night he ran, as fast as he could go for as long as he could go. He would crawl into bed at dawn, exhausted. At least he slept then, instead of tossing and turning, the self-hatred burning in his stomach. If he could keep them all safe, then maybe he could atone for the unfairness that was his imprint. The wind in his face was calming, as was the wolf exterior. He could be more primal. Focus on breathing, eating, drinking. Just forget, for the night. Forget the desire that burned him more fiercely than his guilt. So strong that he would end up at the Clearwater house, watching the top window for her face, for her silhouette. It was as if her were on a leash, he couldn't go far without her and was dragged back to wherever she was. If he lay quietly, he could almost feel where she was, as if her very presence tethered him to this place.

He was running blindly along the path when a stream of profanities burst without warning into his head. In shock, Sam almost careened into a tree and narrowly avoided it by skidding out and tumbling snout first into a thorny bush. As he lay still for a second, he began to make out thoughts. Firstly, the thoughts were of burning. Similar to what Sam remembered from his transformation. Littered with multiple expletives. Sam was visually sensing someone else.

The tone reminded him of a guy called Paul from his year. Kid had been acting out and getting big and beefy. Really obnoxious sort, the one who would make your life difficult just because he was bored. Images were flashing through his head. All of them were of someone acting reprehensibly, foolishly. Sam could only guess they were attached to the voice in his head.

As another round of swearing echoed in his head, Sam wondered if he could reach them the same way. He sat still for a moment. With all his concentration, he tried to focus on the source of the sound and thought.

_Who's there? _Sam thought, putting a touch of menace in the thought.

The thought became deathly silent. Sam could sense the burgeoning pain behind the silence, but unless they replied, he had nothing to go on.

_Am I dead?_ The thought sailed out of the darkness.

_No. _

_Well that's a relief. Though if this doesn't stop soon, I think I'm going to want to be._

Sam could sense the chuckle out of the darkness, but it didn't entirely mask the fear that the voice was feeling.

_Where are you? _ Sam asked. _I think I can help._

_This can't get any weirder I s'pose. The school yard. By the English block._

Sam ran, trying not to think. If he could hear the voice's thoughts, then the voice could probably hear Sam's.

_Sure can. It's kinda entertaining._

Sam let rip with a massive snarl, and it was so deep it scared even him. He felt a shift within himself, a reverberation all the way through him. His hackles raised and he began to see everything more clearly. Like he was... hunting.

_Woah, dude. I was only kidding. Calm down._

Sam tried to chill but the fact was, he was on edge. He had no idea what to expect from this person. He approached the school and decided to approach downwind, in case this voice's senses were as well tuned as his. He merged back into human form and approached the block casually. In the shadows cast by the moon, he could see the tense shape propped against the wall. He slowed and ambled up to the crouched figure. As he came closer, he could see the feverish shakes and dull sweaty sheen of the boy's skin. Any residual anger Sam had evaporated at the pathetic sight, and finally he could identify the unknown voice: Paul.

Sam nodded his head to Paul. "You alright man?"

Paul startled and shook his head weakly. "Not really. I feel like I got hit by a truck and crushed into a lava pit."

He looked up at Sam. "So you're the voice, hey Uley?"

Sam nodded. He extended an arm to Paul. "Listen, I have something that might help. If you can get up, we can go there."

With a groan, Paul took Sam's arm. He was too exhausted and sick to argue, and this night was altogether too strange for his liking. He was silently hoping this was some sort of screwy dream that he would forget in the morning.

A sudden wave of dizziness overcame him and he slumped hard into Sam. Sam stumbled and was lucky to catch him before the hit the ground. He was unconscious, and so Sam lifted him over his back. The weight made it heavy going, but Sam was strong and fast, so he arrived at the beach in no time. He trekked across the sand to a high tide pool and slowly slid Paul in. Paul shivered and woke for a minute to swear, but then passed out again.

Luckily the tide was going out, and so the two boys could sit silent and still in the water throughout the dark night. Sam cradled his head, bathing it in the sea water and generally cared for the boy who would become the first of many in his pack, keeping him from burning mercilessly all night. And it was a kindness the wayward boy would never forget.

**...**

Emily stretched and woke early in the morning. The first faint blush of dawn was barely creeping across the horizon as she began her day most mornings, and she enjoyed the quiet stillness of a sleeping world. She would walk, untroubled and undisturbed, all around La Push and get back in plenty of time to get ready for school. This time of morning was the time she could forget all that had happened to her in the past months, and feel totally free of the well-intentioned but prying ways of her adopted family. She missed her own family terribly and this was the only time she felt she could totally give into and acknowledge her feelings. Not that anyone put pressure on her, but life had to go on and she was giving it her best shot. Here, she could feel closer to the comforting, beautiful stillness she imagined her family in.

Sadly, she felt she couldn't even talk to Leah about this. Leah was her best friend, but Emily could see that she was barely there. She tried so hard to be good to her, but the dark circles under her eyes and the bones in her hips belied a much deeper disturbance. Emily always got the impression she was looking at a cracked vase, just waiting for it to burst under the strain. So she would just be there, be the carefree girl her cousin knew and loved. Though at times, Emily could have done with Leah voluntarily seeking her out to see how she was doing, or just to be close to her as she cried. But it wasn't a perfect world, and Leah wasn't perfect, and Emily understood.

There was only one detraction to her morning walk. She always felt like she was being watched, in a safe and protected way. It was still unnerving to not know where the feeling came from, even if she innately knew nothing bad could happen to her. And involuntarily she would find herself thinking about Sam Uley. Anger would sizzle in her when she did. She was so angry with herself for thinking of him in anything but a bad way. The depressing thing was, she was thinking about him all the time. What it would be like if he kissed her, what she would do if he approached her and then what she would say to Leah to try and make it better. She would try and shake the thoughts out, but they persisted. So Emily would feel self destructive and helpless. What could she do against her own brain? Eventually the thoughts would fade, but they were guaranteed to return.

This particular morning, Emily bounced down the stairs and out the door energetically. She almost tripped over the half naked boy sleeping on the front stoop. The accidental kick she gave him dragged him out of his snoring slumber and he startled, jumping quickly up and almost growling. The large sleepy eyes took a second to see her and it was several seconds before he backed off.

Emily felt drawn in a way she couldn't fight. This boy she had been dreaming about was lying here on her front step. A thought occurred to her. Maybe he had come to patch it up with Leah. Her stomach dropped and she felt mildly sick. Then disgust at herself rose bitter in the back of her throat, but it didn't stop the slightly hollow feeling beneath her ribs. Sam stood there, watching the play of emotions on her face, engrossed by the clarity of the story they told. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed to be found sleeping on the job of watching the house.

Nervously, he cleared his throat. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here."

She nodded and managed a high pitched, "You better believe it."

Sam looked wearily at her and gestured towards the woods. "Do you mind if we walk and talk?"

She nodded, and her heart began beating an irregular rhythm. Soundlessly they slipped from the house and into the woods. She walked beside him and he timed his long strides to hers, so he wouldn't get ahead. Both of them were so nervous their hearts palpitated and palms sweated.

He began, "I'm sorry I startled you."

She replied, looking at the ground beneath her feet, "It's alright."

Sam sighed gently. "I think you know why I'm here."

They walked in silence for a good few minutes. Emily could not bring herself to say the words that she knew he wanted to hear. Despite knowing what she wanted, she could not force herself, nor did she want to, betray her dear cousin.

He tried a different tack. "Why do you walk? You walk so far in the mornings."

She did not even ask how he knew as she answered, "So many things have happened to me. This time of mornings reminds me each day is a fresh start, and that each day is a beautiful day in its own way. This way I can feel close to my family."

Tears welled in her eyes. She tried to stifle it, to hide it from Sam, and she pushed her way through the last trees to the cliff top. She was choking the tears back when she felt herself gently wrapt in his strong arms. His face, concerned, was lowered to hers, and he looked sadly at the tears welling in her sad dark eyes. She looked up at him, her lips trembling.

"Oh sweetheart," he said and gathered her to him.

It was then she let loose. All the blame she had placed on herself, all the strain of trying to function, it all came flooding out of her riding the wave of tears she cried. She gasped and sobbed into his warm shoulder. She just forgot who he was and why she should not be there. With a gentle hand, he stroked her hair and murmured to her soothingly, rocking her gently. It was an hour that he sat there, tenderly cradling his little broken girl, with no more agenda than to just be there for her. With nothing more demanding than giving her the outlet that she was lacking. Nothing more important than helping her feel a little bit better.

As the sun came over the horizon, it lit upon a boy just trying to be good to a girl he knew was his destiny and a girl trying to fight hers because of a girl she loved. But regardless, they fit, and in their own broken ways, complimented each other. It was the day they began not to fear each other, but the day they began to become friends.


	8. Chapter 8 Reckonings

**Chapter 8 – Reckonings**

As a glorious morning erupted over the horizon, Emily lay in the warm cocoon of her bed, her limbs artfully stretching out the sleepy body. Her eyelids still hanging heavy on her eyes, she lay there contemplating the morning ahead. As per usual, she would get out of bed, get dressed, and head out the front door on her morning walk. Once beyond the safety of the tree-line, Sam would appear by her side, smelling fresh and earthy. It was to make sure she was safe, he often said, but she knew it was a flimsy excuse to spend time with her. And he was there, every morning without fail. Since her family had gone, it had been nice to have one constant in her life.

Still, she felt the guilt. Nothing had happened to fault Sam on, no extraneous touching or getting too close. He was being the perfect gentleman. It was lovely, and at the same time frustrating. Frustrating because she wanted him to touch her so badly, to hold and caress her. Carrying all the guilt that she hadn't done anything to deserve, she was feeling a betrayal to her cousin so keenly that it ached in her bones some days. Especially the days when Leah would beam at her, the same crazy kid she had always been. That she hadn't seen since Sam had left her. Emily couldn't go on like this, but she couldn't give Sam up either.

Submitting to her fate for the day, Emily swung herself out of bed. Her hair got swept back through a baseball cap and her sweats went on. Shoes tied and a second later she was on the stairs and swinging herself out the front door. The door closed behind her with a bang and she cringed. She stopped for a second and listened, but satisfied she'd woken no one, she continued speedily on her way.

...

In a bedroom on the stairs, a figure stirred. Leah grumpily rolled over and looked out at the world. Barely dawn, there didn't seem to be much point getting up, as all her chores for the week were done. She was going to roll back over and go back to sleep, but the lithe figure of her cousin darting into the trees drew her eyes. Leah sighed in defeat. If Emily could get up early to exercise, so could she. Maybe if she was fitter, there'd be one other aspect of her life under control. And who knows, there might even be a boy in that equation too. With a groan, she hauled herself out of bed, put on some sweats and a shirt and headed for the door. If she was quick, she could catch Emily before the fork in the track, where she would lose her completely.

....

Emily strolled slightly behind Sam, her eyes taking in the easy gait and the smooth flow of the muscles as he walked. If she was honest with herself, she was also looking at the cute butt above those long, well-muscled legs. She was driven to distraction as she walked serenely along beside him. She barely even noticed his lack of attention as he trudged beside her.

Sam himself could feel the tension between them. He wasn't sure if it was the spring in the air or that he was impatient to touch this beautiful girl, but he was tightly wound trying not to push her too far. But the thought of cupping her sweet face in his hands and kissing her was all that occupied his mind. He was trying to think of small talk to make, but there was nothing he could say; he was too distracted. Every movement of her lips would send him into spirals of desire and panic. He ended up looking at his feet, because it at least was safer.

They continued on some way to the beach, which was so beautiful this time of morning. Dawn had not yet broken, but the grey stillness was so lovely in itself. And the two walking side by side felt as if they alone inhabited this twilight morning, shielded from the world by the warm blanket of the approaching day.

"What do you want, Sam Uley?"

Sam stopped. It was too much. He couldn't take this torture any longer. Not when every fibre of his being sung when she was near him, begged him to touch this girl, to make her belong to him. And now here she was, asking him what he wanted.

He muttered, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes bright, she looked up at him, her face tilted so appealingly. "What do you want for your life? What do you want to be?"

"I don't know Em. It's hard to think past tomorrow, where I could change and die fighting the blood suckers."

Emily shivered involuntarily at the thought. The idea of vampires being real frightened her, but even more frightful was the idea of losing Sam, now that she had found him. In her world, she was sure that Sam was what made the sun rise each morning. Not literally, but his greeting her in the forest every morning made her never feel alone. She felt as if he would never hurt her, or leave her.

She thought about it a little more. Without Sam, she would go back to the world of before. Her loving but colourless existence. In truth, she wondered if there would be anyone she could love like this boy. Here they were, and they'd never kissed or even held hands, and she felt like she couldn't exist without him. No matter that she wished it weren't so, if only for Leah's sake.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought with panic that she had never even held his hand, that he had never held her apart from that one morning on the cliff. He could die tomorrow, and she would never have told him that she loved him or kissed him hello. The idea was tragic, and not a little bit pathetic.

She turned on her heel and walked off. Sam stared after her, confused, as she left the fork to the left, and into the woods. What had he said? It was just the truth....

....

Leah bolted into the clearing, out of breath and puffing. She swore under her breath, and looked for a trace of her cousin. She was not a tracker, so she didn't see the flattened grass or the scuffed footprints.

_Ah well_, she thought to herself, _I may as well make the most of it. Should go for a run along the cliffs, they'll be spectacular this time of morning._

With that thought, she turned down the right hand path towards the beach and the cliff.

....

"What are we fighting about?" Sam yelled with frustration.

He didn't get it. She wouldn't stop, wouldn't look at him. She had been jogging away from him, though he was easily able to keep up, crying and not looking at him. They had almost completed the circuit track in the woods and nothing was resolved. He was so distressed, he was shaking, worse than any time yet, any time with Leah.

Suddenly, they arrived back at the fork. Sam couldn't wait for an explanation any more. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her. She winced at his strong grip, and he drooped visibly.

"I don't understand Em. Why are you so upset?"

Lips trembling, eyes bright with tears, she looked up at him again. "What if something does happen tomorrow?"

Sam looked hard at her. "What?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she began to sob. Without so much as a thought, he stepped in to her, his arms went about her and his lips kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry Em. Tell me what's wrong!"

She gasped in air between sobs, "If you die.. I never got to say.. I love you. Or kiss you.. Or anything.."

Understanding dawned as he looked down on her. She was upset because he hadn't done anything, because he'd been the good guy, because she needed to be told she was loved as well as shown. His face lit up as he looked at her.

So gently and tenderly, he took the arm of his sweater and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Her sobbing subsided as he touched her, and suddenly she realised she was in his arms. While she felt sad, and guilty, when he touched her she felt right and whole. A warm glow of contentment suffused through her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. As he looked down on her, he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

With a sweetly awkward movement, he went to lower his face to hers...

....

Leah was so glad she had gone for a run this morning. It had cleared her head for the day and she felt alive like she hadn't for months. She was just a little upset she hadn't seen her cousin, but that couldn't be helped. La Push was a large place. She would have to remember to ask Emily to take her along next time.

As she rounded the corner into the clearing, she saw a couple about to kiss. With a little twinge of sadness and envy, she looked at them for a second. She wondered who it was, it was a little darker in here than along the beach. She thought she would skirt around the clearing and try and give them a little privacy. Lucky, she thought with a little bitterness.

It was then she recognised Sam. Her breath fled and her heart felt as though it stopped. She recognised the way he was leaning in. Who was that girl? She was going to kill him. She changed direction and ran towards them, thinking about giving him a fright. She got closer and realised.

It was Emily. Emily, there in his arms, he was going to kiss her.

As she stood there, her heart was rent in pieces, and she lost a little of her peace of mind. Within a split second, she was upon them.

"You!" she screamed, laying into Sam, raining punches down on shoulders.

Startled, Sam leapt back, pulling Emily behind him and half-crouching with a snarl on his face. She followed him, her arms out, pushing, fury all over her face.

"You! You piece of filth!"

She stopped dead still, her eyes catching Emily's behind him. The girl cowered from her fury. Leah pulled herself up, her lip curling back in a sneer, marring her beautiful face.

"And you," she said, her voice full of venom as she stared at her cousin. "You.. slut."

Leah turned on her heel and fled, tears of anger and shame running down her face.

Sam stood watching her leave, rooted to the spot with unmitigated rage. _How dare she call Emily that_. His body quivered so strongly, he was having a hard time trying to stay in human form. Concentrating on his breath going in and out was all that was keeping him here.

Emily grabbed his hand, hard. "Sam, don't you go after her. She's hurting."

"Did you hear what she called you?" he yelled, shaking violently.

"I don't care," Emily yelled back, the unshed tears in her eyes clearly belying her statement.

"She called you a slut!"

"So what? She's my cousin! You were her boyfriend."

"That doesn't make it OK!" he growled, his vision clouding.

He shook off her hand, and jerked, the wolf bursting out from underneath his skin.

As he changed, Emily leapt for him, screaming at him to stop. With horror, he watched as his paw lashed out to swipe her off, but caught the soft skin of her face and kept going. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to the ground.

Too distressed to change back, Sam let out a howl of anguish as he stood by his Emily, lying still and bleeding on the ground.

At the edge of the forest, Leah had stopped stock still. She was hurt and upset, but the scream worried her. Whatever Emily had done, she was still her cousin. She ran back into the forest without a thought for herself. When she reached the clearing, she saw Sam first, his furred back heaving. His muzzle was bent over the prostrate girl, big fat tears rolling down his snout. He whimpered and nudged Emily so very gently, but she wasn't moving. He looked up and saw Leah standing at the edge of clearing.

"Sam," Leah cried out, "what have you _done_?!"


	9. Chapter 9 Forgiveness

**Chapter 9 – Forgiveness**

Between the starch crispness of the hospital sheets, Emily lay still and pale. If not for the soft movements of her breathing, she could be mistaken for a corpse, so bad was her blood loss. Her face was bandaged, but some of the redness and swelling was evident beneath the bandage. The Clearwaters were massed around her bed, their faces as drawn and pale as the patient's. Leah sat in the furthest corner in the shadow, staring at her cousin from across the room, the interplay of anger and worry quite evident on her face. But no one was watching. All eyes were on the girl still unconscious in the hospital bed.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Perhaps we should all go and get something to eat. They told us she wouldn't be awake for a time yet."

Sue nodded and wearily rose from her chair, collecting her bag. Seth slouched from out of his corner like the moody teenager he was becoming. He had been acting so strangely lately. All he did was sleep, eat and be obnoxious – or at least that's how it seemed to Leah. Harry was looking old and tired. They all paused at the door, looking back at Leah.

She waved them away. "I'll stay here with Emily in case she wakes. You guys go. Can you get me something moderately edible though?"

Her mother smiled wryly at that and all the family shuffled out into the glaring white corridors. Leah got up and moved to Emily's bedside, facing the side of Emily's face that hadn't been clawed. While she slept under the influence of the morphine, she looked so sweet and innocent. Leah still wasn't quite sure what had happened out there. She had been so angry she hadn't seen past the red haze of her emotions. Maybe her cousin hadn't been a willing participant in all that went on. Maybe she had just been caught in the cross fire of the emotions flying about. After all, Emily was her best friend as well. If only she had given Emily the benefit of the doubt before leaping to conclusions.

As she had sat with Emily, waiting for the paramedics she had called on her cell phone, she had been eaten up with guilt. This was Emily, the girl who had showed her how to braid her hair, had played My Little Pony with her as a child, who had written her sweet childish little letters as her pen pal. Leah stared at the result of her impetuousness, unflinching. She should have listened.

Her mind turned further back, to Sam. He was dangerous. Look at what he had done. She had never believed he could hurt anyone, her Sam, even when he was at his most surly. But he had been there in wolf form when she arrived, unable to change back. She had fancied she could almost hear the apologies but he refused to change back, or perhaps couldn't, to explain. When the paramedics had arrived, Leah had to lie and say she thought she saw a bear. Something big and furry and scary. But her blood had boiled, she was so livid with him. He might not have done it, but he was surely to blame for what had happened to Emily.

Leah sighed and leant back in the chair. If only Emily would wake up, so Leah could apologise and it would all be ok again. A movement in the hallway caught Leah's eye and she looked up to see Sam standing in the hallway, looking like the thug he was with his back curved and hands deep in his pockets. He looked haunted, a positively hang dog expression on his face.

She slipped immediately out into the hallway, her face as threatening as a thundercloud. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Sam Uley?"

He flinched back from her, but stood his ground and replied, "I'm here to see her Leah. To see that she's ok."

Leah's lip curled back in a snarl. "Ok? Ok, Sam? She could have died."

Sam's head lowered and she continued viciously, "You could have killed her. You idiot. Even if she's not emotionally damaged, she's scarred for life. And we can't afford the plastic surgery for her!"

Sam's eyes lifted to Leah, brimming with tears, as he so softly interjected, "No."

"Yes Sam," Leah said, "you've ruined her."

His shoulders slumped and a few tears trickled over his eyelids, running down his cheeks.

"You did this, didn't you, when you changed?"

Slowly Sam nodded his head, more tears coming. He was distraught and having difficulty keeping himself under control. He wondered when Leah had stopped caring about him in any way that she could treat him like this.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she said bitterly, "She's my cousin Sam. How could you?"

Over Leah's shoulder, a movement drew Sam's eye. Leah swivelled to see Emily stirring.

"You," she hissed, "better get out of here before she sees you."

Sam didn't budge, staring bleakly into the room and at the girl he had put into hospital. Leah sat, blocking the view of him with her body. She gently stroked the unmarked cheek with the back of her hand as Emily's eyes opened sleepily.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice soft and groggy.

"In the hospital honey. Do you remember what happened?"

Emily's eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate. "I was in the forest with Sam, and then we fought.. and then.."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at Leah with such anguish.

"Leah, I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "What happened.. how I hurt you..."

"Shh," Leah said, looking with shining eyes at her cousin and stroking her cheek. "It's all ok now."

Emily visibly relaxed, almost smiling. "Thank goodness. If I couldn't have your blessing to be with him.."

Leah stiffened. "What?"

With an uncomprehending look, Emily said, "Sam and I... I.. I love him, Lee."

"Even when he did this?"

Leah grabbed a mirror from the bedside, turning it to Emily. With wide eyes, Emily looked upon herself, her pale and drawn face with one eye blackened, the edges of stitches poking out.

"The scar will fade," Leah said softly, "but it won't ever entirely go away."

Emily's lip trembled a little as she looked on her poor battered face. A pang of guilt wracked Leah, but she needed to show her what Sam had done.

"We can't afford plastic surgery Em," Leah stated. "But you might be able to, from whatever is left from your parents assets."

Emily swallowed and looked Leah in the eyes. "It doesn't matter Lee. I love him, and I know that despite this, he will still love me."

Leah decided to play her last card and entreated, "What about me? He will always be mine in some way Em. Don't do it. Please think about me and what this will do to me. Give him up!"

Looking away, Emily replied, "Don't ask me cousin. I cannot give him up. I love him so that I could not breathe without him."

"Even for the love of you, I cannot."

"Then damn you both. I will not speak to you again, you unfaithful wretch," Leah hissed.

She stormed from the room and saw Sam, still waiting. She marched up to him.

"She awaits you. You deserve each other, you faithless bastards," Leah spat hatefully, tears in her eyes.

With troubled eyes, Sam watched her storm down the corridor. He waited for a moment, sighed, and went in to the hurt little girl who shed tears for the love she had just lost, maybe forever.

He stroked her hair and looked at her so lovingly. She managed a trembling smile for him.

He coughed nervously. "Emily, I love you so so much. Let's be together now."

She nodded at him.

"There's one more thing," he said, digging into his jacket pocket, "and I know it really isn't the time, but I need to ask now."

"You sing to me and make me feel whole."

He extended his hand to her, the ring pinched between his fingers "Marry me."

....

Leah had stormed out of the hospital and collapsed, sliding down a wall. She was furious and hurt, but she felt empty. She had lost all hope of reconciliation with the boy she loved, and her best friend to boot. Great heaving sobs wracked her as she mourned the former happiness of her life, and the complete and utter loss of the two people she had loved best in the world.

....

Leah slowly dragged herself back to the room, her eyes red and puffy. She walked nonchalantly into Emily's room, not looking at her cousin. Sue raised an eyebrow at her daughter and waved the salad wrap at her. With a wave of the hand, Leah slid to the floor. She had no appetite any more.

All the Clearwaters had been surprised to see Sam at Emily's bedside when they had returned, stroking her hair tenderly. Harry's mouth had thinned to a cold hard line, and would have made him leave but for the way Emily clutched his hand. Sue quickly noted the absence of her daughter and the red-rimmed eyes when she reappeared told her part of the whole sad story.

"Now that Leah's back," Emily started, "I have something to tell you all."

The Clearwaters looked up – all except Leah, whose eyes remained fixed on an invisible point in the floor, though her lip did lift in distaste.

"I will be moving out."

Even Leah looked up at her, shocked. Sue started, "Now listen.."

Emily stopped her with a hand raised. "It is nothing to do with you all. I love you all dearly and you have been so kind to me."

"You're not eighteen!" Harry blurted.

"No," Emily replied. "But I will be in a couple of months. And if you don't let me go now, in a couple of months I will go of my own accord. I had hoped I might count on your support."

"Where will you go?" Seth asked, his voice gravelly.

"Sam and I," she said, squeezing Sam's hand and looking deeply into his eyes, "are going to buy the little old cottage on the edge of the forest, and we are going to get engaged."

Leah's eyes shut tight as pain stabbed right through her heart and into her stomach. That had been her and Sam's plan after school finished. She bit her lip hard, to stop herself crying out. Sue and Harry looked at each other, then quickly at Leah curled in a ball. Seth just appeared dumbfounded by the new developments.

Sue sighed. "Can we talk about this when we go home? You've had a big shock.."

With a smile, Emily nodded and then cringed as her stitches tugged painfully. "Sure Aunty Sue, but my mind is made up."

Leah stood abruptly, still not looking at Sam and Emily, and made her way to the door. Harry grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

He almost pulled back when faced by the naked despair in his daughter's deep brown eyes.

"Anywhere but here," she replied woodenly.

Harry eased his grip and went to hug his daughter, but she stepped back, evading his embrace.

"I'll see you at home, alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, Leah practically stumbled from the room. In deathly silence, every pair of eyes in that room followed her halting progress down the corridor until they couldn't see her anymore.


	10. Chapter 10 Unfortunate Timing

Hi everyone! Thanks for bearing with me and for reading and reviewing. I am getting through this, and hopefully will finish in the next couple of months... But please, bear with me and I promise to finish it. Hope everyone had a great Easter! As with all these stories, the characters and the main plotlines I write from are Stephenie Meyer's, but the details of the chapters are mine... - Aeternum *

**Chapter 10 – Unfortunate Timing**

_Months later..._

Perched upon her bed, looking listlessly out the window, Leah could hear people bustling about the house downstairs. They were preparing to go to Sam and Emily's engagement party. It really stung that her parents could even contemplate going, but they were. Leah couldn't understand how they could choose those two jerks over her feelings. Sue had even tried to explain.

"_We're all Emily has left Lee," Sue said in exasperation, her hands firm and motherly on her hips. "We're going."_

_She was telling, not discussing._

"_But we will not make you go. We understand how this makes you feel."_

_Sue appraised her daughter. "Still, it might be nice to bury the hatchet. She is your cousin.."_

"_Never," Leah had interrupted coldly. "I can never forgive them."_

Leah's lips hardened into a thin line. It was bad enough losing your boyfriend, but to your cousin and best friend? She could never forgive them. Even if she had wanted to, which she didn't. Why should she? It was incredibly unfair, and everyone had just accepted them as a couple. Worse, they looked at her with pity. It made her sick to her stomach, and so angry. Pair of faithless jerks. Every time someone looked at her with those pitying eyes, she had practically snarled at them. She was keeping to herself at school, not really talking to anyone. Everyone made her angry, even her former friends. All they wanted to do was gossip, talk about boys, music and movies. As if there was nothing else in their empty heads. Teenagers didn't impress her any more. She withdrew more and more, escaping into the world of books. She was reading Gone with the wind, for crying out loud. Really, she was reading it to get the line, '_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn_'.

She wished she didn't, but she did.

She remembered vividly the day Emily had left.

_One measly bag was all Emily had. She looked happy and bereft all at the same time. She slowly made her way down the stairs, Leah listening to one light footfall after the other. Her door was open so she could hear the conversation floating up the stairs._

"_Em, you don't have to do this," Sue was saying sadly._

"_Yes I do Aunty Sue," Emily said gently. "We both know why I do."_

_Leah could practically hear the gentle hug and soft kiss they gave each other. Her lip curled._

"_Goodbye Uncle Harry."_

_The image of Emily on tiptoe as she hugged Leah's father made Leah growl low in her throat. _

"_Seth. I'll catch you round, kid."_

_Leah smiled at that. She could practically see the look of annoyance on Seth's face._

"_Will she at least say goodbye to me?" Emily asked, somewhat sadly, and Leah knew she stared up the stairs to Leah's door._

"_Can't hurt to try," Sue said with false optimism._

_Leah heard her ascend the stairs, then stop. She could feel for unbearable minutes the itchiness of Emily's gaze on the back of her neck, hot and irritating._

_Soft as a breath of wind, Leah thought she might have heard "Goodbye Lee-lee."_

_Gently, the footsteps went down the stairs, the door opened and then slammed again. Emily was gone. _

_But she had gone to be with Sam...._

Abruptly, Leah got up. She swung off the bed and stomped down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother was there collecting her keys. Leah cleared her throat, she was feeling a bit sick. Maybe her mother would stay home and take care of her.

"Mom," she whined. "I feel sick."

Laying a cool hand on her head, Sue assessed her daughter in that special way mothers do.

"You are a bit hot," she murmured, stroking Leah's hair back. "Maybe you had better go to bed early."

"Can you stay home and take care of me? Make me some soup?" Leah asked hopefully.

Sue's face tightened. "Leah Clearwater, your father and I are going to the party and that's final. We are not going to argue about this again."

"Oh, that's just typical," Leah yelled at her. "It's always about _them_. I feel sick and it's about those two jerks."

"Isn't it?" Sue replied wryly.

"No!" Leah yelled. "For once, can it be about your daughter? I don't care about them and their stupid party."

Harry walked in through the doorway, buttoning the last buttons on his shirt. "Don't speak to your mother like that."

"If she insists on being a bitch.."

"Leah!" her father snapped. "What has gotten into you?"

"ME??" Leah practically squeaked in frustration. "All I did was ask my _mother_ to do her motherly duty by me, and I get _accused_ of being devious. It's ridiculous! As if it's not bad enough that you are going to this pathetic party.."

"And here we are again," Sue sighed in frustration.

"You brought it up!" Leah screamed at her, her face going red.

"Leah! Enough!" her father yelled.

"But Dad.."

Harry's fist slammed onto the kitchen countertop. "ENOUGH!

Everyone jumped. He rounded on Leah, his face purple with fury.

"I don't know what is up with you lately, but you are acting like a bitch yourself. Your mother and I raised you better than that. You are going to stop this right now or.."

"Or what?" Leah sneered. "Or you'll disown me?"

"Or what?! I will...I..."

Harry faltered, suddenly going pale. He stumbled against the counter heavily and crashed to the floor. The blood drained from both women's faces.

"Dad!" Leah screamed in terror.

His face was contorted with pain as Leah kneeled over him. Sue was on the phone behind them, talking rapidly down the phone at the ambulance service.

"Hurry, please hurry," Sue was sobbing.

Leah held her father's hand tightly.

"Hold on Daddy, hold on," she whispered huskily, kissing his hand.

He went limp and grey as she watched. He looked up at her sadly. Tears welled in her eyes unbidden.

"Don't die Daddy," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. So so sorry. Please, please don't die."

He smiled at her and reached up to gently stroke the side of her face. "It's ok Lee. I'm not going anywhere."

Then Sue was on the ground as well, clutching at Harry's hand and holding it over her heart. She was wearing her bossy face.

"Now Harry, you hang in there. That ambulance is on its way."

The fear on her face was clearly visible, and her lip trembled. Harry brought her hand to his mouth, and with great effort kissed it.

"Sue," he began, but she shushed him.

"None of that. Save your strength."

"Sue," he said firmly, then gasped. "I love you."

Sue Clearwater's face softened as she gazed at her prostrate husband, eyes shining with tears, lips trembling with worry.

"I have always loved you, and I have never regretted one single day of our life together. You have always been my light, my life."

With love shining in his eyes, he stroked her face and softly said, "You are still the most beautiful woman I know."

Sue's smile trembled violently as she leant in to kiss her husband on the lips. With a gentle hand, she smoothed back his hair.

With a heave, he contorted beneath them again, crying out. He fell back, unconscious.

Sue leapt up. She placed her hands together over his breastbone and started the compressions for CPR.

"Don't you give up on me now Harry Clearwater!" she yelled as she pushed.

She tilted back his head, held his nose and blew into his mouth. His chest rose and fell, and she started again. Leah held Harry's hand and sobbed, rocking. And this was how the paramedics found them, a long-dead Harry Clearwater being held between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – And I thought that it would rain **

A slow procession of mourners wound their way to the cliff. Three people stood there already, their silhouettes picturesque and sad against the open sky. All stood, tall straight and proud, grief turning them cold and hard as stone. Harry Clearwater had been cremated, according to his wishes. Between the three remaining Clearwaters was an urn, wooden and carved. Hands of friends, tribe and family all reached out to touch their shoulders.

They stood, side by side, supporting each other. The little family of 3. Grief washed the faces of all of them of any character, of any life. Still and pale, each face a death mask. Leah stood, her arm about her mother's waist, keeping her upright and strong. With eyes rimmed red by tears and deep dark circles, they looked out upon the other mourners without seeing, seeing only the hole in their lives where Harry used to be.

Charlie Swan tipped his hat as he poured in his handful of earth. Billy Black paused, his lips moving in a prayer of the old ways, the grains of earth slipping from his fingers. Old Quil's eyes were watery and his hand shook as he gave Harry his final tribute.

The mourners trooping through all merged into one dark blur for Leah. Vaguely she remembered Jane Uley's hand squeezing hers as some platitudes were whispered in her ear. She recognised her former friends from school. Jacob Black glowered silently beside his father, but he was all respect. In the background she saw Emily and Sam, but she was too numb to even care. All the anger was gone.

Some of her mother's friends came and escorted Sue back to the house. Their well-meaning tributes had poured in, with home cooked meals filling every crevice of their refrigerator. It was if they didn't realise that none of the Clearwaters had really eaten in the week since Harry had passed. That their lovingly prepared meals were nauseating because of what they represented. As if food could ever fill the void.

Leah stood, looking out over the cliff at the stormy water below. The grey ocean's crash at least drowned out the self-recriminations in her head. Only here was there a moment's peace for her. The crunching of leaves as someone joined her made her look up. Next to her was her baby brother, his face wan and sad.

"Thinking about taking up cliff diving?" he joked lamely, his voice cracking.

Leah tried to grin at him, but started to cry instead, her shoulders heaving with the effort of trying to keep it all in. The pathetic little sobs squeaked out between the tightly shut lips. Seth's sad grin disappeared, and he wrapped his arms around his big sister tight, tears rolling down his cheeks too.

"I'm sorry Leah," he cried. "I didn't mean it. I know I'm not funny."

At this Leah started to hiccup and choke. Seth panicked, worried that she'd stop breathing while crying so hard until he realised she was laughing hysterically. He began to laugh too, not sure exactly what he was laughing at until they both ran out of puff.

"You're right," she wheezed. "You're not funny."

"Hey!"

He play-hit her as she laughed a little bit more. Her expression turned sombre again as she looked out to sea. Seth's brow creased with worry.

"It's not your fault Lee," he said softly.

Her dark eyes were mournful as she looked at him from a little girl's face, lost and alone. She shook her head, her lips pursed as if she couldn't answer him even if she wanted to. She wrapped her arms endearingly around him, hugging him tightly, surprised at how warm he was on this drizzly day.

She stood back and looked at him appraisingly. "You're a fine young man Seth. Dad was proud of you. Just don't feel you have to grow up too quick right now, we'll all manage together."

Seth swallowed hard, wondering how his big sister had seen right through him. He'd been worried about stepping up, the male of the family now, about what that would mean for the future. He guessed that was what happened with families. Either way, he had nothing more to say for now, and he just wanted to go and lie down a little. He figured it was days like these took it out of you. He backed away and left Leah to think, which he could see was what she wanted.

Leah was lost looking into at the hypnotic motion of the waves on the cliff. She wondered if the rocks felt the slamming of the surf upon them, or if they felt like she did, as if everything just washed over them and they felt nothing.

She felt rather than noticed the person beside her. Assuming it was Seth, she continued her silence, staring at the ocean. He was a good kid, but couldn't take a hint sometimes.

"Lee-lee.."

The hesitant voice was one she recognised immediately. Emily was the person standing at her side, looking at her. Leah raised her head to look at her cousin, sure that the hate that had been consuming her would resurface, but she felt nothing. There was not a drop of hate in her. She could feel the undercurrent of her anger running deep, but it was coloured with what she knew was the beginning of forgiveness. She needed her best friend now.

Tears in her eyes, she reached out to her cousin, who stared at the gesture in shock. Mutely, Emily grasped her hand tightly, grateful to bury the hatchet finally. And she too had loved her Uncle Harry. The two girls stood hand in hand for a time, silent and contemplative.

"Lee-lee," Emily started again, but was stilled by Leah's shaking head.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Leah said tiredly. "There's been too much hurt. I'll be hurt, probably for a long time, but you're my best friend Em. And I just need a friend right now."

Emily stood beside her cousin, looking at the dear head bowed in grief. She was glad of the reprieve, but saddened that it had come at such a cost. She accepted that this was the closest she would get to an apology right now.

"Just don't do anything stupid, ok?" she pleaded gently with her cousin.

Leah nodded subtly. With a gentle hand squeeze, Emily left her cousin on the cliff top and went to join the rest of the mourners. Sam appeared from the woods and fell into step beside her. Leah continued to stare out at the water, her slender arms wrapping around her dark and forlorn form. Her lips trembled with the weight of her guilt over the stupid grudge that had stolen her beloved father away from them all.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the spirit of her father. "This is all my fault."

She half expected an answer from the heavy grey sky or the rushing wind, but no answer came to her. Not that she deserved any. She barely felt she deserved to live at this moment, for her utter selfishness and self absorption.

All she could think as she gazed out at the ocean was that on a day like this, her father's funeral, she was sure it would rain. And as she thought that, a big fat raindrop landed on her face, followed by a thousand others. As the water drenched her, she finally began to let loose and sob, cleansed and punished by the cold beating delivered by the rain.


	12. Chapter 12 Just a boy

**Chapter 12 – Just a boy**

When he heard the youthful voice in his head, Sam looked over his shoulder. It felt as if he was in the Clearwater house. It was then he recognised the tinny quality to it, and knew he was changing.

He stirred beside Emily. She rolled over, her arm wrapping around him tenderly. He smiled as he thought of her as his wife. The memory of her in her wedding gown, a simple white shift, her hair woven with flowers by her aunt. All the Clearwaters had been there. He remembered Leah, hiding in the back, the naked agony in her dark eyes. He had noticed nothing else when presented with his sweet bride. With the words man and wife, the threads of love had woven into the beginning of the tapestry of their love. He had carried her over the threshold into their home that he had worked to make ready for them. He'd kissed her, kissed the scars, and welcomed their life together.

She whispered sleepily in his ear. "What now Sam?"

There was no way he could hide this."It's Seth."

...

Seth felt sick. Like he wanted to vomit. He shivered and burned. He'd been feeling sickly all morning, but this was torture. His mom had left him sleeping uneasily. She had no choice. She had to look after them all now.

Another wave of cramping swept through him. He stood up, intending to have a shower, then collapsed to the floor. He was scared, and in pain. He howled. Then with a pathetic sob, he curled up on the floor.

"Seth." The word was spoken quietly, like the person was right next to him.

Seth's head whipped around. He knew that voice. _Sam_. He wasn't here. He couldn't be. Besides which, he sounded wrong, like he was speaking in a tunnel.

_Come to the window Seth._

Hauling himself up on the window ledge, Seth looked out into the backyard. In the middle of the grass, Sam stood, looking expectantly up at the window.

"Sam?" Seth called, confused. "What are you doing here?"

A wave of nausea and dizziness hit him. Then the searing pain. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

As if in slow motion, Seth fell forward and out of the window. Sam saw him tumble and panicked.

"Seth!" He was running, his arms outstretched. He leapt, higher than he ever had before. His arms were around Seth before he'd left the porch roof. They landed so heavily that the soil cracked beneath them.

"Oof." Sam grunted. "You're getting a bit tubby Seth."

With another grunt, he hefted the boy over his shoulder, before disappearing into the woods.

...

Leah slipped in the door quietly. She'd rushed home to check on her brother. With her mom at work for another few hours, she was supposed to look after him. And she wasn't skimping on the care these days. There was only the three of the now. She wasn't letting anything happen to them.

She opened Seth's door, hoping he would be sleeping it off. He wasn't; his bed was in disarray, the sheet trailing across the floor. With a touch, she knew he hadn't been there for hours.

Leah sped down the stairs. The situation was too familiar. She wasn't going to have him gone too.

The door closed behind her with a resounding slam.

...

It was Emily who opened the door. She did not seem surprised to find Leah there.

"Come in Lee-lee," she said, opening the door wider.

Leah stalked in. "Where is Seth? Where is your h-"

She practically choked on the word. It had been months and she still couldn't say it. Instead, she glared demandingly at her cousin.

Emily sighed. "They're at the beach."

Another door slammed behind Leah as she left.

...

Sam bathed Seth's forehead. He'd hit his head as he was falling and was going to have a raging headache. Luckily for Sam, he'd not bear the marks so Sue Clearwater wouldn't rip him to shreds. He'd had to wait for ages to get Seth in the water; it had been rough and Seth had been eaten up with fever. Slowly his temperature was receding. Every now and again he'd stir and there would be the flash of the wolf, the elongation of paws and nose, the howl. But he was easy now. The fever was lower.

He heard the crunching of the sand before she launched herself at him He shifted and she sprawled in the shallows. He heard her howl in frustration, maddened by him.

"You cannot have him." She screeched at Sam, grabbing at her brother. "I won't let you."

Sam sat still, his voice full of sadness. "You say that like I pick them Leah. I am merely their caretaker."

Leah's fists pounded him. "You let him! You let him be one! HE IS A KID SAM!"

"I know." The snarl was real. He was losing patience. "I know. Don't you think I know?"

She stood, her body quivering with rage. Sam was getting flashes of their past and he was so close to changing.

"The worst has passed. But he is a member of my pack," Sam said tiredly. "He can be taken home now."

The tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood rigidly in the water. "I can't lose him Sam."

He lifted the unconscious boy. Gently, he squeezed her shoulder. "I promise I will take care of him."

"Let's go home," Leah said quietly. She trudged, squelching, out of the water.

Sam followed the slumped shoulders, the tired gait, back to the Clearwaters. Gently, Seth was lain in bed. On the porch, Sam turned back. Leah's gaze was cast down, her face angry and sad. He thought he might have heard her mumble thanks.

"Leah-" he started.

She was closing the door on him. "I wish we'd never met you, Sam Uley."

With a pained howl, Sam leapt from the porch and burst violently into his fur, bounding away into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13 And then there was two

**Chapter 13 – And then there was two**

_It pinned her down. All she could smell was the wet dog smell, and the heat, searing her. She rolled over, the fangs dripping with saliva as the wolf pulled back its lip and snarled. She cried out. In the background, the cold ones watched, silent and beautifully icy. _

_The wolf ripped into her with its teeth and she wailed in pain. Again and again, it ripped her neck and belly. It stood back to survey the damage. Slowly, the wolf transformed. She recognised the traditional dressings of her tribe. The man's eyes were sad as he looked down upon her. His lips moved and she could feel her skin crawling and burning, like fire ants were under her skin. She howled as the pain took her again and again..._

Leah awoke with a start, tangled in her sodden sheets. She felt like her skin was on fire, she was dripping with sweat. Her limbs ached and burned like she'd been running all day. She swung her legs out of bed and collapsed to the floor. So weak. So thirsty.

She dragged herself down the banister to the kitchen. Sticking her head under the tap, she lapped up the water but it failed to quench the fire. She splashed it all over her skin and it still failed to cool her down. She threw open the door and walked into the drizzly night.

She knew where she was going - to the beach.

...

The pack ran through the woods, patrolling, scenting. Slowly, they were learning to work together. It took more than a little adjustment to get used to the pack mind, to hearing each other's thoughts. Sam tried to keep all thoughts of his life with Emily out of his head, but it would creep through.

He found Jacob really frustrating to have around. He always was thinking of Bella. Bella this, Bella that. A simmering resentment of the Cullens, particularly Edward, sullied his thoughts. Sam found it hard to concentrate with the constant negativity. Plus, Sam always felt uneasy with him. Jacob had full right to lead. His was the direct line. He'd chosen not to – a cop-out Sam felt, because they'd never had it out. And Jacob grew stronger every day.

Paul, Quil and Embry were a little better. Seth was still a sweet kid and trying to figure out his place. Sam was really hoping he'd grow into his form soon – Seth tended to be a little uncoordinated. It was hard to control a pack full of angry teen wolves though. He listened to their off colour jokes now, and was grateful for the break from his own thoughts.

In the line, Seth's ears flicked irritably. _It's like I'm hearing my friggin' sister again. It's not bad enough she nags me all the time, she is doing it when I'm wolf too?_

Sam's own ears pricked up. Weakly he was picking up Leah's voice. He shook his head and then it hit him.

_There was two people in a clearing. The boy leaned in to kiss the girl._

The scene changed. _Sam saw himself, standing over Emily, howling. And when he broke up with Leah. And his wedding day, but this time it hurt to watch, like his heart was seizing in his chest._

_The memory of the first time he met Emily popped into his head unbidden, complete with feeling of wholeness that imprinting brought. How his love for Leah was a pale imitation._

_A howl of agony pealed through the stillness._

_**Leah.**_

Abruptly, he turned off from the pack. _Don't follow me. Complete the patrol. Howl if you run into trouble._

Seth went to follow him. Sam snarled. Dropping back with the others, Seth's expression was hangdog but he obeyed his alpha.

...

Leah drifted in and out of consciousness. It was like her body was remodelling from the inside. She screamed as things ripped within her. But the real torture was feeling Sam in her head, the whirlwind of emotions and memories.

How the imprint made their love like the way a child feels about a favourite toy. She was nothing to him. As if she never had been.

The waves were strong. They tossed her like a rag doll. She wasn't hot now, just tired. She felt as if she were winded. And tired, so tired.

_Her dad was there, his eyes dark with concern for her. His arms picked her out of the sea..._

"Daddy," she sobbed. "I miss you so much."

Her eyes opened to find Sam above her. Flinching, she tried to struggle out of his arms.

_Leah! Stop! _His voice was commanding, even though her blood boiled to be subservient to him. _Let me get you out of here. You could drown._

A vision of Emily in his arms pushed its way into her mind. Anger raged through her and her body exploded. With howls filled with suffering she sprung away from him, swimming strongly back to the beach. Exhausted, she lay upon the sand, panting. She looked up to see him standing over her.

_How did this happen?_

Sam looked down on her, pity in his eyes. _I don't know Leah. There's never been a female wolf before._

Leah closed her eyes. _This is not living. I want to die._

_NO! _Seth's shout came from far away but it was strong. _You can't leave me._

Tears trickled from Leah's closed eyes. Sam put his paw out to touch her and she sprang up, all hackles raised.

_Don't you dare touch me Uley. You did this to me. You've ruined my life and now I have to watch you with that whore cousin of mine, again and again. What did I do to deserve this? GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

_Leah_, Sam pleaded. _I'm so sorry..._

Her snarl was vicious. _You will be. _

She ran away from him, up the beach, jumping from outcrop to outcrop. Sam had never seen someone catch on so fast. He chased after, catching up to her in the woods. One big bound and he had pinned her. She struggled beneath his paws.

_Get off me you creep._ She threw her weight suddenly against him and threw him off. Her teeth were tearing at his hide and he cried out. Her teeth were sharp.

_Sam!_ The pack's chorus was concerned and he felt them turning back.

_Don't! I have to do this. _

Sam grabbed her scruff and threw her into a tree. She yelped and scrambled unsteadily to her feet. The hate radiated off her as she circled around him. She launched, her claws slashing at him, before he threw her off again. This time, she scrabbled in the dirt but couldn't find purchase.

He stood over her, his growl menacing. _I am your alpha. You may hate me now but you OBEY me. Do we understand each other?_

Her face turned away, her lips twitching in a snarl. _I will always hate you._

With a snip at her, he turned and walked away. _So be it._

Loping out of the clearing he left her on her own. Slowly her anger subsided and her form returned to normal. Her entire body aching, Leah curled into a small ball and sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14- Teething Problems

Chapter 14 Teething problems

The wolves raced along the track, paws pounding. Overwhelming odours of vampire filled their noses. Victoria.

_Wiley bitch._

Jacob growled in agreement. _Sick of her already._

_I'm sick of thinking about Bella_, Seth chimed in.

Several of the pack coughed, like they were laughing. The snarl on Jacob's snout indicated he didn't think it was funny.

_ENOUGH._ Sam's irritation made them all cringe.

In mental silence, they focused on the rhythm of their feet.

...

"It's awful Emily," Leah groaned, her head in her hands. "I can't deal with having them in my head. Teenage boys are abhorrent."

The smile on Emily's face was not sympathetic. More, amused. She handed Leah a cup of tea and a muffin.

"I'm serious!" Leah wailed. "There are things you are never supposed to know about your brother, like what he notices in women and what's hot. God."

She slumped as she broke apart the muffin gloomily. "I wish that Sam would get out of my head. His guilt is suffocating me. It means he thinks about us, which is worse, because I get how insignificant I am. How everything we were is nothing."

Emily mutely consoled her cousin, her hand gentle on Leah's shoulder. "Don't you think about it too? Sam feels guilt because you are always there, and he never meant to..."

"I know!" Leah tossed her muffin, her temper taking over. "It's all my fault again. I never wanted this! NEVER. It is agony to be so close to him and still be nothing more than a lackey."

"Who would choose to be a damned wolf? And I don't even know what will happen! I'm a freak! I was never meant to happen! A girl wolf? What, am I just not feminine enough?"

"Calm down," Emily said soothingly, moving towards her. "No need to get worked up."

Leah's eyes lit up with fury, her body bouncing with agitation. "No need to get worked up? I'm the first. An anomaly! I don't know if I'll be able to imprint. I don't even know if I will ever have the opportunity to lead a normal life. Hell, I might walk alone all my days."

She choked then, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know if I will be able have kids. My biology might have changed too much..."

She flinched when Emily reached out to her. "I don't even know why I thought you would understand. Sometimes I hate you so much for all you have."

Bounding of the chair, Leah skittered out the door, tatters of her clothes scattering into the air. Emily sat in silence, tears of hurt stinging in her eyes. One day, she hoped, this would be better.

...

They were on her. Foul stench was strong, fresh, unadulterated. Howls of territorial anger filled the wood. They were gaining.

The pack moved as one, dodging undergrowth or ploughing through it. Saliva dripped from their open maws as they panted. Bounding up and on, they closed in, their hackles raised and senses ready.

Sam reached her first. A lightning tussle, the flame-red hair disappeared up a tree. Leah, calculating, followed her, bounding up lower branches. Bouncing upward, she clambered up the trunk, pulling the vampire down by her hair. The angry shriek as they fell was ear-piercing, and the pack winced as one.

Jacob flew over the top of Leah, grabbing the swaying vampire and throwing her into the tree. Sliding to the ground, Victoria was still intact and angry. As Seth lunged toward her, she grabbed him and launched him over a nearby drop.

Leah's howl of anger was chilling. Leaping at the vampire, teeth bared, she was so fast the others couldn't react.

Hold her! They screamed as one.

Leah's teeth ripped into the cold flesh, the taste rotten and putrid. Screams of pain ended abruptly as Victoria slammed Leah's head into a rock. It all went dark.

...

There was a gentle tugging pain at her eyebrow, and warmth and tenderness. Leah's eye opened, and she found Sam licking her wound. She startled, backing away growling.

_You don't get to do that any more._

Sam raised an eyebrow. _You're part of my pack._

_I'm here because I don't have a choice! You forfeited your right to treat me with that sort of kindness when you kissed my cousin. _

_Leah... Be reasonable._

_I am being reasonable Sam. BACK OFF and leave me alone. I am here and I sure as hell don't like it. _

_Neither do we._ Jacob Black was faint but discernible.

_Get stuffed Jacob._ The snarls on her snout were nothing compared to the acid of her anger. _We wouldn't be here if your faithless Bella didn't have a thing for the undead. She'll never love you, so stop following her around like a pathetic puppy, begging for her attention. Want to be her lap dog?_

Jacob's voiceless anger reverberated through all their minds.

_LEAH._ Sam shut them all up in true alpha style. _Get out of here. Go home._

_Might as well. You useless lot have lost that cold bitch any way. _

The howls of anger followed her all the way home.


End file.
